


Calm before the storm

by LadyMiddlefinger



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Secret Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMiddlefinger/pseuds/LadyMiddlefinger
Summary: Sansa and Petyr are on a date when their little trip to a jewelry store takes a turn both of them aren't prepared for.Or in other words: the one where Petyr's and Sansa's secret relationship isn't a secret anymore.
Relationships: Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 37





	Calm before the storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovelies!
> 
> This is my entry for Aidan Gillen Week on Tumbr (Upcoming Storm) and also a prompt. 😊
> 
> Have fun and leave a comment/kudo. Feedback is always appreciated! 😉

"Thank you very much for inviting me."

Sansa takes Petyr's hand and smiles at him. She feels happy and, if she's honest to herself, in love with the man beside her. 

"My pleasure, sweetling. I'm so glad you enjoyed dinner with me", he says, leading her hand to his mouth to place a delicate kiss on her intertwined fingers.

Sansa blushes at such a romantic gesture but enjoys his attention nonetheless. He's such a gentleman, she tells herself after every conversation and date he takes her on. Then she blushes some more because it's true what they say: find you a gentleman on the streets and a beast in the sheets and you will never want something else.

He chuckles lightly when he spots the lovely pink on her cheeks but decides against asking her what's on her mind. Instead, he spots a jewelry store at the end of the street.  
"I have another surprise for you", he says with a smirk.

"Oh Petyr, no more surprises please, you're spoiling me."

"Yes I do and you deserve all of it and so much more", he winks. 

When they enter the jeweler, Sansa's heart starts to hammer in her chest. Never in her life has she thought a man like Petyr would take interest in a girl like her. He is much older than her, the grey on his temples revealing his age despite his youthful face. With his wit, his money and looks he could've chosen any woman by his side. But it's her and only her. This fact makes her proud but also very anxious because of her family. What would her mother say when she learns about their relationship? Petyr's not only older than her, he's also a childhood friend of her mother. She has learned this fact only a few weeks ago and nearly choked on her coffee. This makes it all so much more complicated. 

Sansa shakes her thoughts off while Petyr greets the salesman and tells him what he's searching for. She can only hope it isn't what she thinks it is because the thought alone makes her palms sweat. 

When the salesman returns with Petyr's request, Sansa's heart stops for a second. She blinks a few times, then risks a look over Petyr's shoulder. 

"Oh my God."

Petyr turns to her with a big smile on his face. 

"Beautiful, aren't they? Just like you, my love. And they suit your hair so well. Do you want to try them on?" 

Sansa nods absently. She can't do anything but stare at the most gorgeous pair of emerald earrings she has ever seen. After some long seconds, she takes off her own earrings to try the emerald ones on. She stares at herself in the small mirror on the counter, turns her head a few times so the emeralds can catch the light in different angles. She is mesmerized by their color and cut. The drops in their white gold frame, adorned with little diamonds, make her heart jump. She beams at Petyr, ready to kiss him over and over again for the whole world to see. 

"I think this is a yes. I would like to buy them", Petyr says, smiling widely at Sansa.

The ringing of Sansa's phone brings both back to reality. Sansa takes a look at the screen, seeing Arya's name on it and roles her eyes.

"I have to take this, sorry. Can I leave them in and wait outside for you?", she asks politely. 

Petyr nods at her, still smiling. "Of course sweetling, see you in a minute."

Sansa thanks the salesman and says goodbye briefly before she walks outside answering her sister's call. 

"Hi Ayra, what's up?" 

"Hi there, thank God you answered your phone! Gendry asked me out. He asked for a freaking date and I have no idea what to tell him!"

Sansa wants to laugh out loud. "Oh Arya, this is why you called, really? I'm on a date myself, so why don't you just say yes and test the waters with him", she giggles and adds: "Pun intended."

"Haha", she hears her sister say. "Really funny. You're such a great help. I will call Robb, maybe he can give me some real advice. Bye."

Then the line goes dead. Sansa shakes her head, still laughing. While she puts her phone away, she looks up...and spots her mother some steps in front of her, waving. 

"Sansa, hi! What a coincidence to meet you here!" 

Shit, Sansa thinks, I'm in so much trouble. 

"Mother. Hi. What...what are you doing here?"

"Just some late night shopping, your father is busy, so I thought I would make a short trip to get some things. How are you, my dear? Is everything alright with university?" 

Sansa nods with sweaty hands, explaining to her mother she went window shopping to get a pause from studying. She hopes to God that Cat doesn't spot her new earrings behind her auburn locks. 

Just a few moments later Petyr exits the jewelry store, spotting Cat and Sansa in an instant. 

"Cat, what a lovely surprise to meet you. How are you?" 

"Petyr! How long has it been? So good to see you! I'm fine, thanks, and you?" 

"Really good indeed, thank you. This must be your lovely daughter. Sansa, isn't it? A pleasure to meet you." Petyr takes Sansa's hand, kissing it lightly.

The absurdity of the situation has Sansa's pulse pounding in every part of her body. She can't believe Petyr's this calm, collected and can act like this when she's a total mess. 

"Nice to meet you too", she murmers. 

"What are you doing here? I thought you were still in Kings Landing?" 

"Oh, I'm on a business trip and decided I need some new cufflinks for my new suit." He shows the little bag in his hand, still smiling as if this isn't the most fucked up situation ever. 

"Still the same, aren't you? So lovely to meet you both. What a coincidence", Cat says delighted. 

"Miss? You forgot your earrings." The salesman exits his store, another small bag in his hands. 

Sansa gulps and just wants to run. She knows this is the end of their little game of pretend. They're screwed.

"Thank you", she whispers, taking the bag from him. 

"You're welcome. Have fun with your new earrings, they look lovely. As do you both as a couple. Have a great night!" 

After he leaves for his store, the three of them remain silent. She can feel her mother's disbelief and shock without risking a look. Petyr scratches his neck while Sansa just stares blankly at the now closed door. 

Cat stares daggers between the both of them before her voice, too calm in Sansa's opinion, like the calm before a storm, ends the nerve-wrecking silence. "What just happened here? Can anybody of you explain this to me? Right now." 


End file.
